MISSION: FAILED?-Clash of the Monsters
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: In one corner: Karly Contreras... in the other: Felicity Ira. Two OCs collide in the ultimate match, with unexpected (and hot) results... WARNING: Yuri, OCxOC, sexual content. Collaboration with my friend Lonewolf685 - Sequel coming soon!


**Me: YO! Karly101 here hitting some more bags again!**

**Karly: *playing with an empty Coke PET bottle* Ooooohh yeeeaaahhh… *sarcasm***

**Me: But I'm not alone this time!**

**Karly: HUH?!**

**Me: Allow me to introduce you a great friend of mine… Partners in the "No Life" achievement… Or whatever… Lonewolf685! *High fives with him***

**Wolf: Hello! I've brought Felicity too!**

**Karly: ¬¬ Oooooh great…**

**Felicity: ¬¬ I don't like you too, flea bag…**

**Wolf: You two better get along with each other, girls.**

**Karly and Felicity: AND WHY'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?**

**Wolf: *a rose between his teeth* Cause 101 and I…**

**Me: *dancing the tango with Wolf* … Joined forces to deliver to you A REALLY INSANE SMUTTY STORY STARING OUR OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

**Wolf: YES SIR! *they keep on dancing***

**Karly and Felicity: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Wolf: And thanks to Chuck Norris and the Baltimore Ravens, we've gathered the Dragon Balls in order to bring back to life some new guests coming to witness this outstanding event.**

**Me: COME ON IN, GUYS!**

**Rip, Hans and Schrodinger: HI!**

**Felicity: *breaks a "really mature" raspberry fight she had with Karly* RIP! *runs to her and hugs her***

**Rip: WHOA! Nice to see you too, Felicity! *smiles***

**Karly: How come you're here and not rotting in hell, you Nazi bastards!?**

**Hans *with James Cameron voice*: We asked special permission to an entity called himself Enma-sama…**

**Schrodinger: *smiles* And in exchange to get back to life again we had to clean ALL of the Serpe-**

**Me: You'll tell me later…**

**Wolf: On with the show already, shall we?**

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing and all its characters are property of Kouta Hirano. Lonewolf685 and I just own our respective OCs, our lives and our *maybe empty* wallets.

WARNING: This story contains shoujo ai/yuri/girl-on-girl action between OCs, explicit sexual content, and some swearing and silliness. If you're under 18 years old (or 21, depending on which country you're from), and/or if you don't like this kind of stuff, please press quickly the "Back" button and go walk the dog, he needs to go poo poo, d'you know? Otherwise, enjoy.

- HELLSING ESTATE. 09:37 PM

"KARLY! Can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you" Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing phoned Karly Contreras-Makinami, the werewolf soldier of the Hellsing Organization, who was having a nice dinner at a Mexican restaurant in the city of London.

"Okay boss, just lemme finish my meal…" she answered.

"But hurry up!" Integra's voice replied.

"Muy bien… I'll bring some burritos for ya!" Karly closed her cellphone and finished her meal quickly (almost choking herself with a piece of meat). Then she ordered three assorted burritos for Integra and paid for everything, then she got out of the restaurant, took her motorbike and rode towards the Hellsing Estate ASAP.

When she arrived, she ran towards her boss' office and knocked before entering. "A burrito order comin' for ya!" she announced.

"Thank you, Karly. Please, have a seat…" The female knight signaled a single chair in front of her desk. The Mexican wolf took it gladly and put the burrito bag over the elegant desk.

"Soooooo… is there another mission, Sir?!"

"Well…" then Integra handed Karly a small note. The she-wolf read it and, when finished, her eyes widened beyond belief. "A DEATH THREAT?!" And then she saw the writer's name on it, along with a handful of MORE notes... "AND WHO'S THIS 'FELICITY IRA' TO SEND YA THESE LETTERS!" Suddenly, a single pigeon landed over her right shoulder. "And by carrier pigeon no less?!"

Integra released a sigh and then took a whiff of her cigar. "The girl of these notes, Felicity Ira, used to work for us two years ago, after she was turned into a vampire by my servant Alucard… then it turned out that she was a double agent working for Millennium as well… She is a knives master… and a really dangerous vampire…"

*Another vampire! What the f*ck?!* Karly thought, and then she said. "And you need me to find this vampire girl and… you know… turn her to bloody shreds, am I correct?!"

Integra grinned almost evilly. "Hmmm… I'm glad we both think the same, soldier…"

"Guess great minds think equally, Sir…" Then Karly stood up and prepared to leave the office. "On my way now!" Then she saluted.

"If you succeed in this mission… I will have a surprise for you…" The knight said with an unusual look on her face.

"Oooooo-kay…" the Mexican she-wolf smiled nervously *her pervert mind kicked out, tee hee*, then ran straight to her room to retrieve her LJ (Leroy Jenkins), and some special bullets… if she was about to face a powerful vampire born by the one and only Count's blood, she'd better be prepared…

And so, guided by her enhanced werewolf senses, she got out of the Estate, in search for her soon-to-be victim…

If only she knew what was in store for her…

Her instincts led her to an abandoned small suburb in the outskirts of London.

"I know you're in here, Felicity Ira… I can feel your presence… SHOW YOURSELF!" Karly cocked her gun and took aim, prepared for any sudden attack.

"You sure act tough… Are you?" a young female voice asked, making Karly growl in anger.

"I sure am!" the wolf yelled "GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING SPOT SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW TOUGH I AM!"

"Okay okay… I'll get out"

Then, out of a small house, a female figure emerged. She was dressed with a brown T-shirt with the drawing of a black cat with a tie, the words 'LIKE A BOSS' were written on it; also, she wore dark blue jeans, a blood splattered scarf, and she has a combat knife. Her red eyed were shinning under the bright moonlight, and she smiled upon seeing the grumpy girl with grey coat, black hat, black tactical pants and cut-out white gloves, pointing at her with a modified Beretta.

"'Bout time you showed…" the wolf replied.

"And who in the hell are you?!" the girl asked, looking at Karly up and down.

"Okay, I'll give ya the courtesy… the name's Karly Contreras-Makinami, I work for the Hellsing Organization, and I was sent by my boss to fuck you with my bullets, Felicity Ira!"

"Sooo… You're the new Hellsing's pet…" Felicity smiled ironically "Tell me… how's Integra in bed, eh?!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Karly snapped "I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH INTEGRA! … Well, we slept in the same hotel room once, but she slept on the bed and I slept over the sofa.. WAIT! THIS HAS NOTHIN' TO DO WITH ME SCREWING YOUR VAMPIRIC AS* WITH MY GUN!"

"Hahahahaha! You're hilarious! You wanna fight me… well… I'll give you a fight… you sure are fucking attractive… what a shame…" felicity added with a rather lustful grin on her face.

"RRAAAAAAGH!" Karly roared and ran herself towards the vampire girl…

Felicity smiled her mad smile, the kind that scared everyone but the Major, and pulled out her second knife from the loops of her jeans.

"Hit me with your best shot, my new pup!" She laughed when Karly began to fire while sprinting towards her.

"Fuck your nicknames. Fuck them with a cup!" Karly slammed a fresh mag into LJ. Felicity's laughter only grew louder as she slashed each bullet fired in half.

"Does the big girl like to use grown up words?" The vampire taunted.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M BIG!" She holstered her pistol and lunged for Felicity. Just when she was a foot away, her claws already growing, Felicity's scarf rose of its own volition and smacked Karly out of the air with the force of Mike Tyson's right hook. She hit the ground roughly and slid until she hit a stop sign. Before she could begin to get up, she felt someone standing above her. Felicity bent down and whispered into Karly's ear,

"Mine's bigger~"

Karly felt a slight shiver down her spine, but reacted quickly. "H-how co-" Karly was cut short when one of Felicity's knives slashed her yellow shirt open, revealing her black sport bra. "WHAT THE FUCK?! MY SHIRT! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled angrily while punching the vampire in the face with the butt of her now empty LJ.

However, Felicity wasn't fazed by the hit at all, and instead put on a rape face which would scare the shit out of anyone. "Yesss... I'm so gonna love this..."

Sighing in frustration, Karly took off her coat and torn shirt and got up swiftly into a Bruce Lee-like fighting position. "Bring it on..." then signaled for her to come forward. "One-on-one combat... you can use your little knives if you want..." then she signaled for her to come forward. "Come on..."

Felicity put on her mad smile again and in a blink of an eye she was all over Karly again, exchanging blow after blow... And eventually Karly took most of the beating. In one moment of distraction, Felicity stabbed the Mexican girl in her abdomen, making her bend on her knees and cough up a bit of blood.

"How's that, you 'big' girl?" She whispered in her ear again, and then proceeded to lick her earlobe slowly, making Karly shiver in slight disgust.

"Dirty bitch..." and then Karly slashed at Felicity, but she dodged the attack... but not quick enough, cause her shirt got shredded.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT YOU LITTLE PET DOG! Now you'll have to pay for it..."

"How so?! HUH?!" the Mexican wolf managed to get up and put on a Integra-like poker face.

The vampire girl drew once again a rape smile... "...Fuck you, that's how..." And then she tacked Karly, HARD, knocking her air out, and they fell over onto the hard pavement. Before Karly could recover, Felicity assaulted Karly's neck with her lips...

"GET OFF!" Karly felt her hands change into werewolves claws. She hurriedly dug her claws into Felicity's sides, but it didn't slow the vampire in the slightest.

"Bad doggie~" The scarf around Felicity's neck slithered off of her and entangled the claws assaulting its owner. "Know what am going to do with you?"

"Get off me and eat a silver bullet?" Karly said hopefully.

Felicity straddled Karly's hips and tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "I don't think so, although I will be doing some eating." She licked her lips hungrily, but seemed to stop herself from assaulting Karly further "Tell me, what do you know of the late Millennium group?"

Karly wanted to offer some witty retort, but dialogue appeared to be the only thing stopping Felicity from killing her, or worse.

"They were a bunch of Nazis who attacked England a few years back. Then Hellsing fought back and kicked your fascist asses straight to Hell!" _What can I say_, Karly thought, _I can't help myself some times_.

She expected Felicity to lash out at her, but she just sat there, staring at her with a look Karly couldn't decipher. Finally, she spoke.

"Correct." A feeling of dread swept over Karly. What the heck happened to her voice, Karly thought, there's no emotion or inflection.

"They were psychopathic Nazis looked for a final battle against the great Alucard. They fought, and they died, the burning city of London becoming their stage, and the dead and dying their attentive audience."

Felicity began to sway lightly side to side as she thought back to the bloody massacre.

"I had only been with Millennium for a few months, and they were like a family to me. The perfect people for a monster like me. Hell, I even found love…"

Karly rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Since you've ripped off my shirt and assaulted my neck, I guess you like women, and that this chick you loved got killed during the battle for London. Ripped apart-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Felicity screamed and brought a knife to Karly's throat. "You don't have any right to say her name."

"What name? All I said was…" The withering look from Felicity shut her up.

"Her name was Rip Van Winkle, and Alucard killed her right in front of Walter and me. She had the voice of an angel and could shoot the wings off a swarm of flies with one shot of her musket, but that wouldn't help her against Alucard." Felicity hung her head low. "I hurt Alucard before, so when he saw me with Rip, he made sure she suffered."

A bloody tear trailed down her face. A hand rose up to brush it away.

"I'm sorry." Karly said.

"Thank you. If only…when did you-" Felicity realized to late the hand on her face was Karly's, and it was free from its bindings.

"While you gave me that boring as hell sob story. Hasta Luego, bitch." The clawed hand grabbed Felicity by her head and smashed it into the ground, rolling over as she went. "I believe it's my turn to be on top."

Felicity saw that Karly's eyes changed color and tried desperately to escape from her captor, but the grip was really strong. "Get… off…" she mumbled between gurgles.

"Wha?! 'Get offa me'!? I don't think so…" Karly leant over to the girl underneath her and whispered to her ear. "Let's play a little game, shall we?! I think you'll end up enjoying this…" and then Karly began to kiss and nibble at her earlobe.

- (HAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!)

While doing those things to the vampire girl, the wolf's free hand wandered down to Felicity's pants and ripped off the button, downed the zipper and the hand crept underneath her panties, only to find out…

"OH FUCK ALL KINDS OF DUCK! You're already turned on…" then she slapped herself to get a grip of herself…

Felicity took advantage of the momentum and right hooked Karly in the gut, just above her wound. "What if I'm turned on, you pathetic douchebag? Maybe your hands are really skilled, but not as skilled as Rip's"

But, instead firing another stupid retort like she is really accustomed for, Karly smiled a really insane smile, almost like the one Alucard always wore when he anticipated a bloodshed. "He he he… ésto será muuuuy divertido…" she murmured.

"What?! I don´t understand Spanish, you mo—"

But Felicity was interrupted by a fierce punch to her face, delivered by the wolf above her… all she could fell was the pain of the hit, the throbbing sensation of her cheek and… the wetness down there…

Karly licked her lips in anticipation. "This is all like that time I had with the gay guy back in Mexico…" Then she rapidly downed felicity's pants, along with her underwear.

"Hey you stupid ass, what do you think you're do—GOD!" Felicity screamed when she felt Karly's hand cupping her bare crotch.

"Ha ha ha… you like it, do ya?! Tell me… Did someone did this to you before?!" Karly said while pleasuring the girl under her.

All Felicity was doing was thinking about her one and only love, the late Rip van Winkle… she was daydreaming she was pleasuring her… "Oh… Rip…" she moaned, then grabbed Karly's face with both hands and French kissed her.

Karly got a little shocked at first by the sudden kiss, but decided to play along with Felicity. _Let her dream a little_, she thought, _then she'll face crude reality…_

The Mexican wolf girl continued rubbing Felicity's now hard clit, making her moan Rip's name louder by every passing minute…. Until she had enough of the stupid clichéd foreplay and broke the hot kiss, then lowered her head to start sucking and licking at her slit…

Little did she know that some strange shadows were forming under Felicity's body, slowly taking the form of dark tendrils…

Felicity was practically screaming at the top of her lungs, while Karly was practically eating her pussy and rubbing her thighs at the same time… she was reaching her limit… but…

_She's so turned on she's distracted… good…_ the wolf thought, _Now's my chance to kill the little bitch…_

While still in her job, Karly readied one clawed hand to deliver a deadly stab towards Felicity's already dead heart… when she felt something wrap around it to prevent the killer blow. _What in the fuck—_

Karly didn't finish her train of thought, as dark tendrils emerging from Felicity's body enveloped the wolf and lifted her in mid air. "I'm sorry, doggie… but as much as I enjoy someone with skilled mouth giving me a nice sucking… My place is being on top of the situation…" With a mere thought, Felicity made her shadowy tendrils wrap around Karly's wrists and ankles, as if shackling her.

Karly struggled, to no avail, she was slightly weak due to the blood loss caused by the wound of her abdomen. "Let me go… you vampire bitch…" she murmured.

"Not until I get my satisfaction…" then she got closer to the struggling Mexican wolf, and ran the tip of her knife along her well formed abs, drawing yet more blood, until ripping the button of her cargo pants and pulling them down. Felicity laughed upon seeing Karly's boxers with Spongebob Squarepants' drawings on it. "Ha ha ha, sorry but these are going out!" And then she cut Karly's boxer, exposing her pussy. And then Felicity dove her head right to it.

"SHIT!" Karly screamed upon feeling the vampire's long tongue teasing her slit, she steeled herself to not give in to pleasure. _Think of something scary, Karly… maybe Slenderman, Barney, Alucard's trolling… Whatever! Even Slenderman, Barney and Alucard playing UNO or fighting Chuck Norris… or whatever nonsense you could think of, anything except for…_ "OOOHH GOD!"

Felicity punched Karly yet again over her wound, and licked some of the blood that oozed from there. "Don't scream to your god, my little pet… He won't help you this time…" she took a pause to lick at Karly's pussy one more time before summoning another tendril. "I just wanna have a little fun… MY kind of fun…" Whit that said, the tendril she just summoned rammed straight to Karly's crotch, thrusting inside of her, and making her scream in pain.

"Yesss… I like it… hearing your screams of pain… is priceless…" Felicity whispered on Karly's ear while making her tendril thrust back and forth on the wolf's entrance. She drew her lips back to Karly's more than wounded abdomen and licked the blood that continued oozing. "You know… your blood tastes so good… even for a flea bag like yourself…"

Karly was trembling on her spot, still not accustomed to the strange intrusion inside of her. Strangely, the sheer pain she felt at first was melting away, and pleasure took its place. Again, she let her pride rise up and bit her tongue hard, puncturing it with her canines, and thus drawing some more blood… but that was a price she had to pay in order to not moan and scream from the pleasure she was felling.

"Too proud, are you?!" Felicity asked while smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Well… let's do something with it…" And her tongue joined her tendril's job, flicking it over the Mexican wolf's stiff clit.

"OH FUCK!" Karly screamed at the top of her lungs, making blood pour from her mouth.

Felicity stopped her tongue-lashing, but not her tendril from thrusting inside of her victim. "You're liking it… I can see it in your big, yellow eyes of yours…" then she continued her tongue assault.

_She's right… I'm enjoying this… instead of disliking it… God… she's good… wonder if she had done this with that Rip chick…_ the wolf thought while revving from the pleasure she was feeling at the moment. The shadowy tendril kept its pace, thrusting in and out of Karly's pussy… her long tongue flicking her clit at an erratic pace, eliciting moans of raw pleasure from the she-wolf's throat… Slowly, Karly was reaching her limit, she felt it… that same old feeling when she and Integra had their first time together…

_She's about to explode… splendid… I have her just where I want her to…_ Felicity thought in triumph. Her tendril thrusting and tongue lashing got more and more intense and faster by every passing second…

But besides the pleasure she was feeling, Karly felt bad about her imminent fail on her mission… she felt she was letting the entire Hellsing Organization down by giving in to her lust… But she couldn't help it, she had to give Felicity some credit, she knew her stuff… she truly do—

"OOOOOOOHHHH FUUUCK!" Karly screamed at the top of her lungs as an orgasmic sensation washed all over her entire body and weakened her completely… Besides the pleasure she was feeling, she also felt guilt and hatred within her, meanwhile the vampire girl who had just raped her withdrew her tongue and tendril from her…

After finishing her raping on Karly, Felicity sighed in contentment while the dark shadowy tendrils disappeared,making the spent wolf fall to the ground, and smiled sadistically. "Wow… you sure are really fun… I enjoyed being with you, Hellsing pet… but sadly…" Felicity put her underwear and pants on again, took her knife and pulled Karly's hair to raise her head a little to put the blade on her neck. "… I'm going to decapitate you, and then drink all of your blood…"

All Karly could do was mumble incoherent sounds.

"But be happy… You won't be alone inside of me. You'll give my father some company… you two will get along just fine…" Felicity pressed the blade a little, just enough to draw some blood from Karly's neck. "As Arnold once said… 'Hasta la vista, baby…'"

And before Felicity could deliver the killing move… A dark shadow appeared around them and pushed Felicity away from Karly, saving the wolf girl. The vampire girl slided all over the pavement, and hit the same damn stop sign. Swiftly, she put on Karly's gray coat to cover her almost naked chest and turned to face the person who prevented Karly's imminent demise. "… Seras?!" she said.

The blonde vampire eyed the black haired one with beet hatred, her red eyes glowing. "Stay away from Karly, or I'm going to kill you on the spot!" she threatened.

Felicity allowed herself to laugh a little "Seras Victoria… long time no see… How's the Big Bitch doing, eh?!"

"Better than you'll be after I'm through with you, traitor…"

"Sorry to disappoint ya, but I got to go places now… See ya next time, ladies!" With that said, Felicity flew away from the place with the help of her good ol' reliable scarf, leaving the Hellsing soldiers alone. After so, Seras picked up Karly's bleeding and now unconscious form, hoisted her over her right shoulder and flew back to the Hellsing Estate.

After getting her wounds treated, and a blood transfusion, Karly was in her bed room, while talking to Sir Integra about the failed mission. "I'm sorry Integra… I couldn't…"

Integra interrupted her placing her gloved finger over her lips. "It doesn't matter, Karly… Felicity is a powerful enemy…"

"But I've failed, Sir… I can't stand failing… I have my pride and I…"

The heiress shut Karly up by kissing her lips roughly. The wolf did nothing to stop her and kissed her back.

*So… you're getting laid with the Big Bitch after what we've done… You're such a dirty pimp* A voice said in Karly's mind in a mocking tone… one she already knew oh-too-well.

*FELICITY?! How can you-*

*Link into your mind? Simple: since I drank some of your blood while fucking you, now we share a mental link to one another… and now I see ALL of what you're doing or going to do… Hehehehe…*

*Oh fuck me…* Karly thought in frustration.

*Later… first let the Hellsing bitch have some fun with you… then I'll fuck you again sometime… be patient…* Felicity's voice sing-sang in the Mexican wolf's mind.

*Fuck you…* After having no response from Felicity, Karly continued doing her thing with Integra… if you know what I mean…

But no so far away from the Hellsing Estate, Felicity was leaning on a tree, toying with the torn Hellsing insignia patches of Karly's coat, and smiled her trademark sadistic smile.

"Karly Contreras… my little grumpy sexy pet dog… We'll meet again sooner… count on it…"

With that said, she walked away while laughing maniacally…

**THE END… (?)**

**(…) (WTF)**

**Me: Soooo? How's that?! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Wolf: Reviews will be well appreciated! :3**

**Felicity: Again with that fucking emoticon…**

**Karly: I love it :3**

**Schrodinger: Me too! :3**

**Rip: Me three :3**

**Felicity: … … NOW I LOVE IT! :3 *hugs Rip tightly***

**Kenny: Me four :3**

**Everyone: *looks at Kenny***

**Karly: … Ya la cagaste, wey… (You've fucked it, dude…) *turns into a complete werewolf and chases Kenny***

**Kenny: *runs for his life while screaming like a little girl***

**Me: … Okay… that was random… *watches Felicity and Rip making out in a far corner***

**Schrodinger: *filming them with a camera***

**Spirits of Jackal, Hallconnen and LJ: OOOOOHHHH…! *ala Mordecai and Rigby from 'Regular Show'***

**Wolf: You three! What are you doing here?! GET OUT! *chases them***

***bloody screams from Kenny are heard in the background***

**Me: … Oh boy… Everything got out of hand… YO WOLF! WAIT UP, PAL! *joins the chase***

**Karly: *still killing Kenny***

**Felicity and Rip: *already making love on the ground***

**Schrodinger: *nose bleeding, still filming***

**Hans *with James Cameron voice*: We'll see you next time!**

**Kenny: *still screaming like a ninny***


End file.
